Unexpected arrival
by TryRunAgainstTheWind
Summary: 3 weeks from where the book left off. Something happens to Wanda that shocks some and delights others. But what does she think? Rated T for references.
1. Prologue

**Ian**

My hand held Wanda's; it's so small and soft. I stroked her billows of honey hair; it smelt like apricots. I looked into her turquoise green eyes, the silver ring glimmering. I remembered holding _her_. Holding Wanda. She was the most beautiful creature and she loved me. It didn't matter that she was an alien, nor that her species had almost completely wiped out the human race, she was the kindest, bravest, modest and giving person I've ever met, and I loved her.

Which is why, we were going to take a leap of courage. I planned to take our love to the next level. She was still unaware if my idea, but she would go along. I knew who I loved. It was not Melanie, not her body, I loved Wanda.

I could still remember the hurt and rejection when she kissed Jared in Melanie's body. It ached that she was forced to love him. But that was over. Everything had fallen into place.

I dropped Wanda's hand, reassuring her worried little eyes, and made my way over to Jeb,

"Jeb, do you think Wanda and I could have a room to our self?"

Jeb smiled and chuckled. "I suppose you can. But you be careful. You're a good man Ian, but don't push her, kay?" Jeb warned, turning serious. I nodded and smiled behind his back.

I returned to Wanda and stroked her peachy hands. Her sprinkles of freckles were the most adorable things I'd ever seen. I kissed her nose and ran my fingers through her hair for the second time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter! hope you like it. Please review :)**

**Holly :)**

**

* * *

**

**Wanda**

"Ian, what's the matter? You're acting funny." I whispered. I looked into his icy blue eyes. They melted and he stroked my face.

"All in good time." He barely spoke in my ear. A flutter of nerves welled in my throat. Ian never behaved like this; there were no secrets in the caves. I held his hand; my hands were so much smaller than his now.

We ate dinner with our fingers knotted together. Melanie and Jared were the exact same.

"You alright, Wanda?" Melanie asked, stroking my hair. I patted her knee with my free hand.

"Of course I am." I smiled. The crease between her brows deepened momentarily. I stared into my face. _No, my old face, _I hastily reminded myself. I turned to Ian, he gazed unsmiling into my face. I got so much more than I could ever ask for, _more than I deserve._

"Hey Jamie." I greeted the lanky teenage boy that sat in between me and Melanie. He beamed at me and I ruffled his dark, curly mop of hair.

"Hi Wanda! Hey Mel." He replied. We all chatted and ate pork chops; which was a treat. Ian cradled my head in his hands, Jared had Melanie wrapped around his torso, and Jamie sat stuffing his face with food. I looked at the darkening sky and sighed quietly to myself.

"Wanna go to bed?" Ian murmured. I nodded and he pulled me up.

"Night guys, talk to you in the morning." I called to Mel and Jared as they went the opposite ways to their bed. Jamie waved and he too, made his way to bed.

"Ian, where're you going? Our bedroom is over there, with Jamie." I tugged Ian's arm, as he took a different turn.

"Jeb gave us our own room." Ian simply shrugged. My heart lurched as he stroked my arm in reassurance. I knew where this was leading before he even opened his mouth. "Wanda, I want to try something."

His hand trailed from the crown of my head to my waist. He pulled me closer and his lips crushed mine. A croak of fear came out as his lips moved to my jaw. I was completely overwhelmed; he had never touched me like _this_.

"Ian… Ian! I don't know… if I can do this. Please, stop." I begged. My pulse hammered in my ears and his hands wrapped around my waist, but he stopped. I gasped for breath.

"Why?" he whispered. His eyes glazed over and a deep sadness took over his face. "Is there something I'm doing wrong?"

"No, no. It's not _you_ Ian. I just… don't know." I stuttered. When I first cam to earth, their way of mating had repulsed me, but right now, as he looked so hurt and vulnerable, I wanted to please him.

"I love you, Wanda. Please, you know that." A single dear dropped from the corner of his eye. And I cracked.

My hands snaked around his neck, my fingers knotted in his hair, and I pulled him into me. My heart thundered like a train, echoing in my ears. Ian's fingers left a sizzling burn as they passed over my skin.

"Are you sure?" I whispered. I felt his smile.

"I promise." And with that, he pulled me into the warmth of his arms.

I awoke confused and elated. I saw Ian's nose touching mine. His eyelashes were as gentle as a butterfly's wings. Our legs were intertwined, his arm slung over my torso. My bare body was surprisingly warm so close to his.

"Hello…" he whispered groggily. I smiled. I kept my hand on his chest, my eyes closed in contentment. I never expected anything to feel this peaceful, especially not _this_.

"Hi." I chuckled. My head was nuzzled between his collar bones. We slept like that for who knows how long, I just woke up hours later feeling disorientated. I dressed as he slept, then left for breakfast.

"Look who has emerged! It's Wanda." Jeb smiled. The way he said it made me blush beetroot red.

"Yeah, I was tired." I shrugged and ate some cereal and soup. Jeb muttered something under his breath, but I took no notice of him.

I made my way back to Ian. He lay on the bed with his arms folded.

"Thanks for ditching me." He mocked hurt, but laughed at my sheepish apology. I was forgiven. I sat next to his sprawled body.

"Thank you, Wanda. Sorry if I was pushy." And he took my face in both hands, as if I was a paper thin glass ball or something, and brushed his lips against mine.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter :) i hope you like it. Wasn't really sure what to put, but what harm! Please review**

**Holly :)**

* * *

I was sitting down eating dinner, waiting for Ian, when Sunny tapped me on the shoulder. "Hi Sunny, what's up?" I motioned for the timid little girl to sit beside me. Her lower lip was shaking, her eyes filled with tears that spilled down her cheeks.

"I've found her Wanda. I've _found _her!" Sunny barely whispered. Her voice cracked at the last word. I felt my mouth drop. Her silent sobs shook her body as she wept at her fate. I stroked my teeth with the tip of my tongue.

"Ok. Is Jodi talking to you right now?" I looked into her pale green eyes. She looked into the distance.

"No, but she's there. I can feel her." She croaked. I remember what that had felt like; Melanie's presence interrupting every private thought I had. I patted her back gently and soothingly. "They're going to send me away Wanda! I don't want to go. I've found Kyle… and everything was perfect… but now…" she stammered, a new sob erupting from her chest.

"I know…" I tried my best to calm the hysterical girl.

"What should I do?" she looked at me; fresh, unshed tears in her eyes. I grimaced.

"Sunny, you do whatever you think is right. It's _your_ choice, not mine." I murmured. She sighed shakily and nodded numbly. She stared at me for a few seconds then left. She would make the right decision, she was a good person.

"What was _that_ all about?" a deep, masculine voice came from behind me. I jumped, and saw Jared with his arms crossed and his eyebrows rose. My heart thumped against my chest and I felt an ache of longing.

"Er… girl trouble." I mumbled. He knew I was lying. An _infant _would know I was lying. He simply clenched his teeth.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He muttered and rolled his eyes. I decided now was a good time to find Ian. I escaped Jared's confused gaze, blushing the colour of a tomato. I wandered around the dusty caves, kicking a rock around the cobblestone.

After a few minutes, I found him. Well, he found me.

"Hello," he whispered playfully into my ear. I giggled and turned to face him. His fair hair was ruffled, his arms were bare and a light sheen of sweat covered him. He bent to kiss my hair, but I grabbed his hand instead. "Hey, I have an idea." His voice was suspicious, just as it had been last night.

A cold sweat crept up my neck. "And what would that be?" I squeaked. He laughed and squeezed my hand.

"How about a bath?" I could hear the smile in his voice. I thanked god it was dark and he couldn't see me blush.

"Um…" I trailed off. He laughed again and pulled me towards the inky water in the baths. I couldn't even see my own hands in front of me, never mind Ian himself. I stood there in the steam, my clothes around my ankles. I felt a warm hand touch my waist.

"Oh Wanda, my little Wanderer…" Ian murmured. I smiled and wrapped my hands around his neck. The other night began where it left off.

* * *

The human world was still so new and weird to me; it was strange that something as mere as a nasty word said to you, you could end up crying so hard it hurts your eyes and throat. Or when you see a pile of leaves, you yearn to jump right into them. But it was strange just how happy I was. There was something… not right about it. Like, at any minute, it would all be taken away from right under my nose. So I held onto the little things, like Jamie holding my hand, Kyle not trying to kill me, Mel brushing my hair, Trudy smiling when I came into the room, and Ian telling me I looked beautiful. I held onto these miniscule shows of affection.

So when Sunny went to Doc with red rimmed eyes and Kyle holding her hand, looking excited, I followed. I took Sunny's other hand, and kissed her cheek.

"Sunny, you are brave and good. You will not be forgotten." I patted her hand and she smiled at me. The last I saw of her was her unsmiling face; a tear rolling down her cheek and into her mouth as she was given the anaesthesia. I knew she would make the right choice. She was a good person. I'd make sure to send her somewhere nice, like the Flower World.

* * *

Jodi woke up three hours later, and Kyle sat with the tiny figure in his huge arms, his sides were racking with tears. It was amazing how just one person could change another completely and entirely.

You have to be set up for surprises on Earth, otherwise you probably wouldn't survive. I had to learn the hard way.

* * *

**Yeah i don't really know _why _i got rid of Sunny... oh well, if you don't like it please tell me and i'll make it better :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the new chapt! sorry I hadn't it up sooner, but i still have school :( anyway hope you like it!**

**Please review and tell me if its bad/good/whatever**

**Holly :)**

* * *

Two weeks had passed. I wept as Sunny was put into her incubator. I made sure to ship her to a nice world. Maybe the Dolphins. And I hoped, with all my heart, that she would find happiness. She deserved it.

Ian's whole face would change from awe to sympathetic to wonder in the space of a few seconds as he watched me mourn for the other soul. He told me my compassion was the kindest thing he'd ever seen.

But I'd encountered another problem; my monthly cycles had ceased. It wasn't normal for a body of seventeen. I worried incessantly for the five days I was due. Ian asked what was wrong; I told him he _really_ didn't want to know.

"Mel, er I have a small problem." I whispered into her ear once I got her alone.

"What is it Wanda? Are you okay?" she murmured. My ears, neck and cheeks turned pink. I whispered into her ear again, and the look of contemplation froze on her face. Shock entered her eyes and then her mouth dropped open. Not the response I'd been hoping for.

"What? What's wrong?" I whispered, panic rising. But there was nothing wrong with Mel, it was _me_. She grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the baths. We stopped at her room first, but when she came out, we started again on our frantic walk to the cave.

"Pee on this." She thrust a stick at me.

"What? Why…" a note of hysteria rang through the cave. I realised it was my voice.

"Do it." The way she said those two words, I didn't dare argue. The silence was tense; I was scared, but I did as she said. I cleaned my hands.

"You want it back?" I muttered sarcastically. I could almost _hear _her rolling her eyes. She pulled me out into the dim light and grabbed the white stick anyway. Her breathing was ragged and horror painted her face.

"Wanda, do you know what this is?" she barely whispered. I shook my head and bit my lip; her hands began to tremble. "Oh god," she rasped. "Wanda…" she trailed off.

"What! What is it?" I shrieked, shaking Mel with as much force as I could summon.

"Wanda," she turned to face me, her eyes confused. "You're pregnant." She whispered.

A bucket of ice cold water was thrown into my face. I fell to my knees and lay on the hard ground. I was consciously aware of the life in my womb. My head swam and my eyes glazed over with unshed teas. I lay on the floor with Mel for an immeasurable period of time. This was so wrong. I shouldn't have a child. It was so unfair to them to have a mother that wasn't even _human_. It's not right, it's not right. It's unfair. So horrible of me and unfair.

* * *

I was sent to bed. I'd laid on the floor for over six hours.

Ian sat next to my sweaty body on the bed. I'd never seen him look so happy. I wanted to be furious with him. I wanted to tell him how murderously angry I was with him for being so _delighted _about impregnating me.

His hand found mine. He stared at me like I was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. My heart melted and I kissed his mouth. He kissed me back, and his hand reached for my tummy, his other one knotted in my hair.

"This is a good thing. I promise. It will all be ok." He whispered. My eyes brimmed with fresh tears that spilled down my cheeks. He wiped them away; his stubble tickled my skin. I closed my eyes and wished he was right. I wished so much that he was right.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok, here's the next chapt :) hope you like it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Holly :)**

* * *

I was prepared for the stares, the beatings, the spitting. But none of that ever came. Well, people stared, but it was normally at Ian, and they would soon shiver after their eyes met. But people were being _kind_. They refused to let me work, they gave me larger portions of food, and some even rubbed my tummy and asked what I would call him/her. I hadn't even thought of their name yet…

I remember Doc's words. He needed us to go on a raid and get an ultrasound. He had been so nice about it, even excited that there would be a new member to be joining the cave. Was I the only one repulsed by my actions? I was wrong to conceive a child, me, an alien having a baby with Ian, a human. It was incorrect, revolting. I didn't even know what the little child would look like, what their personality would be like.

But thankfully, Doc did warn me about the morning sickness. After every meal, I would rush to the stream followed by Ian, Mel or Jamie, sometimes Jeb, and I would throw up my lower intestine. (Metaphor)

A whole month had passed. There was now a very distinct bump where my pale, thin skin used to be. Me, Ian, Jared, Mel and Kyle were going on a raid for medicine, to steal an ultrasound, and more food. In the van, everyone made sure not to bump into me, which, quite frankly was ridiculous. I wouldn't miscarriage by just a simple _touch_. Ian guarded me from every inanimate dangerous object in sight.

"Ok, in you go Wanda. Just grab the thing and pull it into the car park." Jared instructed. He smiled and gave me a sly wink. Ian scowled. I nodded and swallowed. I pulled on the pair of scrubs we stole a week or two ago. I walked calmly through the hospital doors.

"Excuse me?" I went up to the first Healer I could find. He was a tall man, his hair was balding on the top of his head, and he had round rimmed glasses.

"Can I help you…?" he paused, looking for my name.

"Pardon me, Serpent of the Sign. But you can call me Gemma." I smiled at his belief of everything I said. "Would you mind helping me lift out an ultrasound? From the maternity wing?"

"Of course Gemma. Oh, my name is Tom. May I ask what for?" just another politely curious soul.

"Another Healing ward down the road is short one. That's where I work." The Healer nodded and led me to a large, white room with a heavy looking object next to a bed. We heaved it out to the car park. "Thank you dearly Tom," I puffed. "I never would have been able to do that by myself." He simply smiled and waved as I reassured his worries of transport of the thing.

"Thank god, I thought you'd never come out." Ian murmured into my ear. Jared and Kyle threw it into the back of the van. And we drove off, back to the caves. We had already done our other 'shopping'. Mel gripped my hand for the rest of the journey. I rested my head on my dear friends shoulder. That's how I fell asleep. I dreamt of cupcakes and chips.

* * *

"Hurray!" Doc grinned in relief and rubbed his two hands together. "Ok. Wanda, would you please lie on the cot there for me?" I did as was told and put my head on the cold pillow. A cold sweat broke out over my brow. Ian held my hand while Doc rolled my t shirt up over the bump and rubbed cool goo over it. I heard him hmm-ing and finally, a bright smile lit his face. "Look at their little heartbeat! It's good and strong."

Something inside me melted. My bones were softened, tears welled in my eyes, and for just a second, I could see a beautiful child in my arms. I pushed the thought away. If I expected nothing, then I would not feel the crippling disappointment and pain if the baby died.

"That's good, I suppose." I whispered, unable to speak properly. I could feel Ian's eyes on my face. Analyzing most likely.

"It's very good Wanda." Doc spoke softly. He looked at me with reassurance. Probably trying to tell me no one blamed me. No one would hurt me, or accuse me of anything, or even be disgusted. Since Kyle had Jodi, he was softer, and for the most part, ignored everyone _but _Jodi.

I nodded. That night, I saw things differently. Mel sat across from me.

"Can I feel him/her, whatever." She looked hopeful. I shrugged and pulled up my top for the second time today. Her fingers were cold, and made me jump a bit. "Sorry." She whispered. Her eyes were glued to her rubbing hand.

And I yelped. What was _that_? Was that the baby? Did they just _kick_? Mel gasped and looked even more intently at my bulging stomach. There it was again. A tiny, minute, but distinct movement in my womb. It was the baby. They just _kicked_. Mel began to cry silently and pressed her face where her hand used to be.

"Oh my god." She whispered. I smiled and went to get Ian. She held my hand the whole way.

"Ian. She.. He… kicked. For the first time. They kicked." He looked confused, then warmth and love flowed through his whole body; you could just see him falling under the love spell this baby had.

"Let me feel." He grinned and pressed his hand against my tummy. He laughed as the baby kicked for the third time. He kissed my cheek and hugged me tightly. I laughed with him. "Let's go to bed. You look tired." He stroked my hair. Mel scowled and folded her arms.

"What if I want to play with Wanda?" she stuck her adamant chin in the air and glared at Ian. He rolled his eyes.

"She's _exhausted_ Mel. Let Wanda sleep and you can 'play' with her in the morning." He scoffed at her heartbreaking loyalty. I cried a little inside. But I _was_ tired.

"You promise?" she turned to me.

"Of course." I replied, weary.

"Ok then." She shrugged and left us in peace. I slept on two shoulders that day; my sisters and the man I love's. It was nice; to fall asleep on someone you care about. Surprisingly peaceful.

* * *

**I wasn't really sure what to put after the other chapt, but anyhoo!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm so, so sorry for this not being updated sooner! I had school problems and family problems and, yeah you know the rest. Anyway, at least its here. Chapt 5. The next one will defo be sooner. Thanks all reviewers!**

**Please read and review and tell me what you think.**

**Holly x x  
**

* * *

**Wanda**

Ugh. I woke up sweaty and nauseated. I grabbed the red bucket next to my bed and threw up into it.

"Good morning." Ian sat in the wooden chair on the opposite side of the room, with a wide smirk playing at his lips.

"Hi." I mumbled. He chuckled and tore the space between the bed and chair in a stride. He gave me a brief hug and mussed my hair. I rubbed my temples to try and soothe the dull aching behind my eyes.

"Let's go get some breakfast, eh?" Ian whispered into my ear. I merely nodded and stood up. I tried very hard to ignore the vertigo that whacked my eyesight with every step towards the kitchen. Shapes and noises got mixed up in the process of me taking them in. Everything was a dark, murky purple.

The only thing that felt _real _was the baby's kicks. I still was unsure of how to react to the news. It was so, so wrong for me to do something like bring another life into the world, when I can barely take care of myself, especially on Earth of all places.

"Wanda? I said, what would you like, toast, or cereal?" Ian interrupted my daydream.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry. Could I just have some orange juice please?" I glanced apologetically at Ian, who gazed worriedly back at me. His eyes felt like stones in my back. I sighed and gave in. "And some bacon, maybe?"

In the corner of my eye I saw him visibly relax. I ate my breakfast in a peaceful bubble of quiet. My mind chewed any information heard outside my bubble into the meat I was eating. It tasted of rubber.

That day, the twenty third of September, something very dark entered my bloodstream; everything went numb. My mind turned things to scrambled eggs. I stopped talking. My eyes drooped with weariness, but I got over ten hours of sleep per day. And I couldn't look Ian in the eye.

* * *

**Ian**

I felt no anger, only utter desperation and despair. When I looked at Wanda's face, her eyes hadn't that spunk of determination. There was nothing. Her skin had turned from silvery to pasty, her mouth hung slightly open. She ate, she drank, she slept, she threw up, and gasped every one in a while when the baby kicked.

But that was it. She didn't talk, she didn't politely argue, she didn't blush, she didn't even smile, let alone giggle.

"Doc!" I shouted down the hallway. Doc murmured a reply. I rushed into the ward.

"Good god, what's happened?" Doc stood up from his seat. Was my panic that evident?

"Nothing _physically _has happened." I bit my lip.

Doc caught the distinction immediately. "Where's Wanda?"

"With Mel."

"And how is she doing?"

"Not very well."

"In what way?"

It all came out in a rush. "Well, she hasn't given a coherent sentence in over a week, she doesn't make eye contact, and the only physical touch she allows is Mel rubbing her belly. It's like she's fixated on something, but there's nothing there. She's still uncertain of our child…"

"Ok," Doc contemplated for a moment. "Ian, I think Wanda might be coming down with pre pregnancy depression."


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all the reviewers :) you make my day :) sorry for the wait.  
****Here's chapter 6 anyway, hope you like it :)  
****Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Holly x x**

* * *

I woke up. Time meant nothing anymore. There was a thin layer of sleep behind my eyelids. I sighed; it was a pathetic, useless breath. My mouth was dry and cracked, my nose filled with a pungent smell that was my body odour. I can't even remember my last wash.

"Good morning." Mel murmured. Her nose wrinkled as she put an arm around my shoulder. I stared wordlessly at my soup, nodding once. I could feel her teeth grit in frustration.

"Doc wants to see you." She snapped; her soft mood had disappeared. Just like most other things. I let my eyes sink to the growing lump.

I walked to Doc's office. I forgot Mel the second I stood up. Doc sat in a black leather chair, staring at a machine in irritation. Small droplets of sweat slowly trickled from his hairline to his neck.

"Ah, Wanda, there you are." Doc smiled at my deformed shadow.

"Sit, sit." He patted another chair that I had yet to notice. I slumped, not in the slightest bit comfortable, in the swivel chair.

"Now, Wanda. There have been some… complications in your scan." He bit his lip uncharacteristically.

My interest was ignited. "How so?" My voice sounded alien to me.

"Well, it's just, your baby isn't exactly _normal_." Anger flashed through his features.

I stared at him, unblinking.

"Ok, let me explain." He sighed. "Look, this is your baby six weeks ago," He pointed at a large peanut of a shape. "And this is your most recent scan." He pointed at a well-defined head and body.

"Don't worry, the size is perfectly normal. It's the limbs I'm worried about…" He drifted off into an inner dilemma. I coughed awkwardly.

"Excuse me. Yes, their limbs. Their stronger, a baby should not be able to kick after only two months. It's normally _months _before they even move. But he, she, just gets a… jerk of energy. It's most definitely unheard of. I don't know where such a static energy originates from. I don't know if it's the alien blood in your womb, or the mixture of human blood and your blood. You have no idea how many nights this has kept me up."

I rubbed my belly absent mindedly as Doc talked. As he spluttered out the last sentence, my hand froze.

"Doc, how long have you known this?" My haunting gaze was obviously unnerving, as he squirmed uncomfortably in his chair.

"Two weeks." He muttered. I nodded and pursed my lips.

"And you've decided to tell me now because…?"

He took my hands. His palms were roasting, or mine were frozen.

"Wanda, Ian is so worried about you. You've been acting very strange lately." Concern brimmed over his face.

"Thank you Doc. But I'm just fine, a little tired, but I'm fine."

"But that's just it, Wanda. You're not."

I whipped my hands out of his. "Doc. I need to go to the bathroom. Goodbye." His concern angered me.

"No, wait! Wanda, please listen to me." Doc's eyes widened as I dragged myself off the chair and staggered to the mouth of the door.

"What? Are you going to say that I've lost it? That I'm _depressed_? Because everyone else is. It's not my _fault_ Doc." My eyes watered and my breath was raspy. "I have to go now."

"Wanda…" Doc pleaded. I ignored him and walked down the hall. The morning was pale, causing the corridors to loom eerily as you passed. I stumbled to my room, and collapsed on top of the bed. I let the blanket of tears covering my eyes blur my vision, until they dribbled down my chin.

* * *

I don't know how long I slept, but my eyes were heavy with weary when I finally sat up. My shirt was tear stained, my long honey hair in thick knots, and I didn't even want to know what my face looked like. The baby kicked my belly hard. I rubbed my tummy until the kicks faded.

With every kick, and every movement of the baby, a gasp of surprise welled up in my throat; I loved them so much it hurt me.

I scoffed down a piece of soft bread and apple.

"Wanda." Ian sighed in relief when he saw me. I tried to smile.

"Hi Ian." I murmured. He sat next to me and held my hand. The other hand was rubbing circles on my bump.

"Did Doc talk to you?" He looked at me with innocent blue eyes.

"Yes." I gave no eye contact. I felt his head nodding. What I didn't know, was that Ian slyly slipped a pink liquid into my water.

"You should drink dear, you look a bit dehydrated." He crooned. I automatically grabbed the glass and took a gulp. I only felt the effect of that pink liquid.

A warm, happy feeling took place in my chest. It was runny, and spread from my fingertips to my toes. I felt drunkenly happy, and for the first time in two weeks, I grinned.

"Now, how are you feeling?" Ian smiled.

"Very… _good_."

* * *

I hated drugging her, it wasn't fair. But she was unwell, she needed a little boost, and Doc had asked me to go out and get some meds. But this was a special sort of medicine; it was named Happy, as souls who had mentally ill souls would take this, and it would give a long lasting relief of sadness and pain.

Wanda looked at me with a new excitement in her eyes, and my heart soared. What I had done was wrong, but it was helping her.

I kissed her cheek. "I just have to go and take care of something; I'll be back in a minute." I smiled and left her happy face, content for the first time in weeks. I strode into Doc's office.

"It worked." I beamed at his relieved, droopy eyes.

* * *

"Hiya Mel." I giggled. She turned around in surprise.

"Wanda! You look… well."

"I feel _great_."

"Really? That's good." She was on the verge of suspicion at her friend's drastic change in behaviour. I didn't notice; I was too intoxicated in my own skin.

"Yup." I grinned erratically.

"Do you want to go check on the daisies? They're in full blossom at the moment." She took advantage of her carefree smile.

"I'd loved to!" I shouted. We linked arms, mostly for support, and wandered down to the garden patch to gaze at the daisies' happy faces. I inhaled their earthy perfume, and followed Mel around the caves. It was like I saw the world through new eyes.

* * *

**Ahh! Scandalous :)...**


End file.
